Forever in your eyes
by LadyKagomeMoonlightBuffy1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha discover their feelings for one another when Inuyasha spies on Kagome one afternoon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I in no way own Inuyasha (its characters etc.) But I own the story.(the idea) of its writings. Thanks!  
  
Author note: Hello! And thanks for selecting my story to read.this is my first fic on fanfiction.net.I really hope you enjoy it. I got this from a song I just heard on a CD.I fell in love with the song and I thought it fit so great with the Inuyasha/Kagome relationship. It explains (to me) how emotion is seen through a new love.and how a new love will be imprinted into the mind. I hope you enjoy my work and I will be putting more up after a couple of reviews to improve my writing or to help me with ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever in your eyes  
  
By: NP (LadyKagomeMoonlightBuffy14)  
  
  
  
Kagome walked down a dirt path and a light breeze blew her hair gently around the curves of her face. She fiddled with the red tie on her school uniform. Kagome's mind drifted and she kept walking, no place special she just walked. It has been at least a month she had been traveling back and forth through time to search for the broken shards. 1month working with Inuyasha.Inuyasha. Kagome stopped and looked down and a rock and kicked it. How could her mind be on such a jerk like him? She scolded herself and kept walking. She looked up and saw the sky was a dull gray.  
  
" Uh-oh. I better get back to the village." Kagome realized the clouds didn't look threatening and she shrugged it off. She looked back up and breathed in the fresh air and smiled. ********************************  
  
Inuyasha watched with great interest as Kagome moved down the dirt path. He noticed that he has been watching Kagome with more interest lately. He hated it, how she held him so close to her and she didn't even notice. He wanted to hold her, touch her, do everything with her, but he didn't want to give away that his heart was soft and kind. The hatred he fueled himself kept the bad ass attitude from breaking, from giving away his intentions or his love for her. Inuyasha growled to himself and kept leaping thought the trees in silence. ******************************  
  
Kagome sighed and licked her lips. Inuyasha has always been a bastard to her and she hated him for it. All she wanted him to do is hold her, touch her, but how could he? He couldn't possibly feel the love for her like she felt for him. Wait.did she love him? Why did she love him? He never said one nice thing to her since she arrived in Feudal Japan and he always kept to himself, stayed alone when they weren't hunting for jewel shards, but he has saved her in the past like from hair.Kagome grunted and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and slowly walked forward. Then again, he seems to be growing more and more secretive about his feelings then ever before, but still.he calls her "stupid girl", and makes wise cracks about how she dresses and how she thinks things out. Kagome felt her bottom lip start to tremble and she clenched her hands into a fist and stood in the path sternly. She couldn't cry for him, she couldn't cry because of him. She couldn't. ***************************************  
  
Inuyasha stopped leaping after Kagome stopped walking. What was it now? Inuyasha squinted and sniffed the air. He saw something small and clear hit the dirt under Kagome's feet. Was she.was she crying? Inuyasha was baffled and he felt something inside him rise into his throat. He tried swallowing the big lump, but it wouldn't go down. Why was she crying? Inuyasha crept forward and perked his ears to hear better. " I can't.I can't." Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Can't what? CAN'T WHAT? Inuyasha screamed in his mind, but when Kagome looked up into the dull gray sky, Inuyasha saw something he hadn't ever seen before. It was sadness, but not sadness of pain.or was it pain? Not physical pain, but.pain of her heart. Inuyasha felt the barrier he had put up around his heart crumble into dust. He saw forever in her eyes, a forever that she yearned for. He then realized he wanted to be in that forever, in someway, but still apart of that forever. Inuyasha smiled and he wanted to wipe away her tears. Then, he heard Kagome whisper something, but he didn't catch it. He moved a little more forward. " How.how can I tell him? He doesn't love me. Why do I have to love a person who won't love me in return? Oh Inuyasha, I wish you could love me for who I am." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt his mouth drop to the bushes. She loved him! She really, truly did! Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He almost fell forward into plain sight, but he held onto a nearby tree trunk. Inuyasha almost leapt into the air and howled with joy, but he had to keep his cover. Kagome still stood there crying, but she was slowing down. She sniffed once and wiped the tears away, put a smile on her face and headed back the way she came. ***************************************  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree when he smelled Kagome's scent on the wind. He tried not to panic, but he couldn't help himself. He almost fell out of the tree and to his surprise he had jumped and landed squarely on his hands and knees. Kagome was getting near and he raced toward her direction, then slowed and pretended not to see her. " Hi, Inuyasha. I haven't seen you all day. I've been looking for you." Inuyasha puckered his lips and stammered, " I had.better things to do then go searching for you, stupid girl. What did you want anyway?' Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as it drooped and then perked back up. She's hiding it well. I'm not, Inuyasha thought to himself reluctantly. " Forget it. I really need to go anyway. Just wanted to see if you hadn't been attacked or something because you hadn't been in the village all day. Bye." Kagome turned her back and Inuyasha watched it, fighting a war inside himself. " Kagome.wait." Kagome looked over he shoulder and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'using my name again, odd' " Yeah?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out. This was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life.well.the second. " I.really need to talk to you." Kagome turned fully around and sighed. " Can't it wait, dogboy? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Inuyasha growled to himself and toed the dirt ever so slightly. " I was.I was watching you." Kagome cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. " What are you talking about?" Inuyasha sighed in disgust and started to pace. " This afternoon. When you went for a walk. I heard and saw everything and.why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Kagome was silent and then walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. " How dare you, you bastard. You can't intrude into someone's privacy.and yes, I feel that way. You don't though, that's for sure." Inuyasha put his hand up to the burning sensation on his cheek and grew angry. " How do you know that? How do you know that I don't love you? Huh? Tell me, because I'd love to hear it." Kagome's eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. " You.you love me?---" " I didn't say that!" " But that's what you meant. I can't believe this." And Kagome ran from Inuyasha with him looking at her in confusion. ************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2Admitting

Chapter 2-  
  
Kagome stumbled back to the village, still sobbing at her and Inuyasha's encounter. How dare he do that to her. Spy on her when she was admitting her feelings for him to herself, but now that he knew she could never look him in the eye again. Kagome sobbed more loudly after that thought and she didn't realize she was at Lady Kaede's hut when she did that. Lady Kaede heard her and came outside. " Kagome? Why thou crying? Has something hurt ye?" Kagome stopped crying at that instant and looked at Kaede with a pained face. " It's nothing. Just something that happened with me and Inuyasha." Kaede started to wonder what Inuyasha had done to Lady Kagome that caused her to cry so much. " Come inside and tell ye what happened." Kagome followed Lady Kaede into the hut.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Kagome rode her bike to Inuyasha's tree to confront him. Lady Kaede had told her not to let the things Inuyasha says get the better half of her, but Kagome was in love with Inuyasha and she wanted everything between them settled before they continued their quest for the jewel shards if it meant being his lover or not. Kagome slowed her peddling. Lover? Lover? How could she think such a thing? She has never.uh.done IT before AND if she did IT with Inuyasha, she would become his mate and they would be together forever. Forever. That's what Kagome wanted though. A life forever with Inuyasha, but how could that happen if she lived in another time? Maybe she could live here instead of her time? No. Kagome shook her head. She couldn't live here. She had a whole other life back in her time that she wanted to explore and do many things in, but did she want a life without Inuyasha? She had done it before and she could do it again. Kagome nodded sternly and peddled faster. She arrived to the tree and Inuyasha was sitting on the highest branch looking at the moon and stars. Kagome admired him for a minute when he turned around and almost fell from the branch. "Kagome! Look I'm sorry for earlier." Inuyasha jumped and landed softly next to Kagome. Inuyasha noticed her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. He cringed inside at the thought that he had hurt her so much. " It's ok, Inuyasha. I have kept my feelings for you untold and I should have told you sooner. I didn't want you to find out like that, that's why I was so angry." Inuyasha nodded and toed the ground. " But you should have told me that you.loved me." Inuyasha looked back up at her and smiled. " I've had my reasons for not telling you." Kagome put her hands on her hips and snorted. " Like what? Your ego?" Inuyasha growled and leapt at her. Kagome let out a short shriek and felt the weight of Inuyasha barrel down on her. They landed and Inuyasha was on top of Kagome smiling. Kagome tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. Inuyasha traced the outline of her face with a claw and she smiled back at him. " And I was afraid." Kagome put on a crooked smile and giggled. " What's so funny?" Kagome put her hand to her mouth, but the giggles kept coming through. " YOU! Afraid! I thought I'd never hear you say that. My life is so complete right now." Inuyasha pressed forward and pushed his pelvis into her hips, making her go quiet, but still have a smile on her face. " Shut up. You are ruining the mood." Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and then spearing his tongue into her mouth. She sighed into his mouth and Inuyasha inhaled though his nose, taking in her scent and loving the way her mouth tasted. Kagome cut him off and licked her lips. " But what made you tell me you loved me?" Inuyasha smiled and pushed a piece of her hair back. " I saw forever in your eyes."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
